I Dreamed I Was Yours
by QTrekky
Summary: Len never asked for this sort of failure in his love life. He was too weak to say he didn't want a woman. Lyserg/Len. Manta/OC. Yaoi! Not that sad! Lemon in ch. 6. Some violence. Shota mentioned briefly. I don't own SK or it's characters.
1. The Marraige

Summary: Len never asked for this sort of failure in his love life. He only wanted to be able to say "Father, I don't want a woman." He was too weak...Lyserg/Len. Yaoi! Not sad! Lemon! Please read note! I don't own SK or it's characters!

NOTE: Ren and En's names have two different spellings and I use them both! En and Yuan are the same. Len and Ren are also the same person. Anyone who has not watched the original Japanese will probably not understand the jokes in this! (For instance, the pronunciation of Lyserg's name.) If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask! I don't use the Bailong name from the manga. I'm pretty sure it's Pailong somewhere else...I just can't remember where!

Rea: My writer friend, Len, who I named after Ren because of his huge attitude, probably won't be joining me on this one because he doesn't like the Len fans hitting on him like they did on his old account. Sorry to those who like to read the work Len and I do together! I did this one! Thanks for reading! You will be rewarded with a lemon at the end of the story! This pairing isn't used enough, and I simply had to cover this issue in Len's life. Naturally, Len is seme. Can't imagine this any other way! Might put a lime in as well...This starts right when Len got back from Yoh's.

Chapter One: The Marriage

"WELCOME HOME, LEN!"

"Morning, Father." Len replied blandly, throwing his cape to a ready servant and dismounting his horse.

"You seem depressed." En was in big oversoul form to greet Ren.

"Should I be happy or something, father? The Shaman Fight ended early. I've nothing to do now and I didn't achieve my goal. And I'v had a hard journey here from Yoh's."

"It will start again, Len." Jun pipped in. "You could deliver something to Yoh's for me-"

"No more of that, Jun!" Len said angrily. "I'm not going all the way back to Yoh's! I just came from there! Just send it!" Jun sighed.

"You'll join everyone for dinner tonight, right, Len?" His mother asked.

"I suppose I've nothing better to do." Len replied, eyes closed as if he didn't really care.

His grandfather laughed. "Now, Len, you must do training while you're here as well."

"I know that!" He began to walk down the main corridor, on his way to his room. Bason followed him in ball form silently, as if he knew better than to talk to the young master when he was angry.

"Let's hold a dinner party for all your friends from different countries!" His sister exclaimed.

Len paused and looked at her. _That was a good idea._ He thought, but replied with "Whatever you want...I'm not writing invitations."

"I'll write to Yoh and Anna!" Jun volunteered. She kept silent about one thing, though. Lyserg wouldn't be a good name to mention if Len was just going to blush and stutter the way he did about crushes. En would surely notice.

Len began to walk from the main hall in the direction on his room again. "Come, Bason." he said nonchalantly.

"Yes, Bacchamus." Bason replied, and began to float after him.

"Oh, Ren." En said suddenly. Len kept walking, but nodded in response. "I'm setting Jun and some others up on sending invitations to different Shamanic Families that have competed to join the Tao family in the past to send their most beautiful and talented family girls around your age here. You'll be selecting your wife, so you WILL be busy."

Now Len stopped again, and he turned around. "Hm?"

"You know...wife...So you can have a son?" En urged.

"Oh, that. Of course." Ren said coolly, despite the look of concern Jun cast Ren, then En. "Tell me when I have to choose if I get to choose at all."

"You might." En said. "We'll see. If any are of the same talent, I'll let you choose by beauty of the most talented. Usually there are less than five but more than two to choose from. Not many. I'll let you know."

"Then it will be simple. That isn't much to do, Father." Ren opened the door and went out.

"He took that better than you did." Ren's Grandfather told En.

"I was ten! I wasn't interested in girls!" En replied to his father. "Besides, Ren's been training. Once it comes around, he not only won't argue- he'll choose the prettiest and actually be in a good mood about it." he said confidently. "Len's almost eighteen now, after all." He said. "All that teenage stuff and stress from the Shaman Fight- he'll be happy to have company in that big room of his!" En and his wife laughed.

Jun stared at the ground. "Miss Jun?" PaiLong asked. "What's the matter?"

* * *

He was, of course, not happy. As soon Ren was on the other side of the door he began to run as fast as he could through coutyards and halls and into his room. "Bacchamus!" Bason said, shocked as Len slammed the door to his large room shut.

Bason hadn't seen such a tantrum from Ren in all his life. Even at a young age, the first time he tried throwing himself on the bed and just screaming and flailing about his grandfather had beat him half to death with Kung Foo. Bason was sure he'd never get away with it, but ten minutes later he was still screaming just as hard in frustration. Of course, he wasn't crying. He was just throwing a general fit.

"Bacchamus! You shouldn't do that!" Bason said. "Please don't take your anger out in such a way!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE GETTING MARRIED SO JUST SHUT UP! HOW THE HELL DO I GET OUT OF SUCH A THING!?" Ren screamed. He picked up a few fragile things and threw them. He grabbed his spear and sliced his pillows and mattress to pieces. He kicked every piece of furniture, leaving huge dents in each. In the end, he stood with his spear in both hands and his head downcast, panting hard at all the waisted energy and close to crying, even if he would deny it, just out of frustration.

"I am sorry I cannot be of more help, Young Master, but if you do not wish to be married, why not tell-"

"Bason, have you forgotten him?!"

"Ah!? No! I was going to say Jun, not Master En! Of course you wouldn't want to tell Master En, but Jun could do something, couldn't she?"

"How would she do anything about it?" Len asked. "My father's word is final until I am the Head of the Family, and I am not head of the family until I am married. It's a loop. I have no way out of this."

Bason nodded. "I am sorry...Bacchamus..."

Ren stared out his window. "Not more sorry than I, Bason."

* * *

"There. That's all of them, Mother." Jun said, giving the last letter of invitation to the messenger. "We begin in one month." She seemed sad to Pailong, but her mother didn't seem to notice.

"Jun, you should tell Len that he will be selecting soon." She said.

Jun stared off into the sky. "I hope he's happy." She whispered.

* * *

"May Lonno, you are hereby invited to Tao En's house to take place in a contest of will and talent..! Do you know what this is, darling?"

"No, mother. What is it?" May asked, peeved.

"This is the fight for the heir to the Tao Family!"

"What? I'm only fifteen. He's got to be older."

"It says here 17."

"Wow, he's young?" May asked.

"Look, they sent a picture!"

May took the picture from her mother and looked at it barely two seconds. "WOW! He looks mean, but he's really good-looking too!" She blushed. "Can I go?"

* * *

"Tsuno Yami, you....contests...heir to....yes!" Tsuno cried after hurriedly reading her letter. "Look at this, Father!"

"Tsuno, what are you so happy about?"

"This man wants to marry me, and he's rich and a shaman!"

"Is he handsome?"

"Who cares, mom. Here's the picture, though...He's alright. That doesn't matter! I'll be a princess in his house!"

"Tsuno, you have to compete..."

"It's what I do best! I'm going to go pack now!"

* * *

"Carolyn! What's the matter?!"

Carolyn Paw's food was all over the floor because she stood up too fast, but the look on her face was of great need. "Mom, look at this invitation!"

"It's the Tao Family!?"

"They've invited me to compete for the hand of Tao Ren, their heir. It's my chance, mother!"

"You'll be in a Shamanic Family like ours!"

"I'll be taken care of!"

"You'll have Shamans as children!"

"They'll be trained from birth!"

"He'll compete in the Shaman Fight when it starts again!"

"I may be FIRST LADY!"

"Oh, Carolyn!"

* * *

"Manny, I don't care whether or not you WANT to go!" Manny's father screamed. "You will go, and if I find out you tried to drop out on purpose, you will be punished!"

"I've never even met this man!"

"He's seventeen, and he's handsome! Look at the picture." Her mother waved it in Manny's face. "He's a powerful Shaman from a long line of other Shamans. You'll be rich and powerful!"

"I'm....not....going! He looks like a complete jerk!"

"Seeda."

"Yes, Master?"

"Escort Manny there. You will have to have her show off both your powers there anyways."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

"What is it, Morphine? Oh, a letter. Thank you." Lyserg tore his letter open and took out the invitation inside. "Dear Lyserg, I know about you...and Ren?" Lyserg looked at Morphine. His spirit looked just as concerned as he felt. He read on. "Ren is soon to be...married?" Lyserg struggled on with tears in his eyes at the news. "But I have a plan to reunite you two...If you come to the Tao family as another young girl with a Shamanic Family (your own history will do, but come as a female)....you may enter a contest to win the place at Ren's side...No one will know but me...I will protect you...." Lyserg paused for a long time before looking at Morphine, who had big shocked eyes now. "It's signed...Tao Jun, Morphine."

Rea: I really hope you liked it! It's not my best work! Grown so used to Len's hand in my writing! But please review! Thank you!


	2. Getting Started

Rea: Some crossdressing from this point on. Lyserg's crossdresing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I've seen some traffic on this story, but I would like a review please! Good or bad, doesn't matter. Thanks for reading!

Chapter Two: Getting Started

"Dear Lyserg....I will soon be getting married....no, no...That's just...too sudden." He scibbled out the second line "Dear Lyserg...What is with this dear thing?" Ren scribbled again. "My Lyserg, no, wait. Ah! He's not even mine anymore!" Len through the paper in the trash. "Lyserg. That's better. Makes more sence anyways. Maybe I should tell him straight rather than beating around the bush but...then he might think it's my fault...Lyserg, Since I will come of age soon, my family, should I write the Tao's? No, no. My family has decided that I should be married very soon. Obviously, I will be married to the best Shaman capable of bearing an Heir to the Tao family, just as I was born to rule the family. I wanted to say my goodbyes now. Wait!" Len scribbled the last part. "I sound emotional over this. He has to think I'm not really attached to him...ah, who am I kidding?" Ren layed his head on the table. "I should call Yoh. Maybe he has some advice on the matter...." Ren layed there a while, then suddenly stood and screamed, clutching his head in his hands and shocking Bason, who scattered as far away as possible and right out the door. "I DON'T NEED YOH TO MAKE DECISIONS FOR ME!" He reminded himself.

"Uh. Bacchumus?" Bason asked, peaking his head through the door.

"Yes." Ren said testily.

"The servants say dinner is ready. You're father would expect you...."

"To be there, yes. Seeing as he still thinks I'm HAPPY about this." Ren put on a shirt and opened his door, where a servant stood holding blankets. She looked at the bed and nearly swooned. "Baccamus! What have you done to your room?!" She asked, appauled.

"Redecorated. Just fix it. And don't tell anyone!" Ren yelled over his shoulder and walked down the hall to the dinner room. He sat quietly at his seat without any conversation like usual, and it seemed he was just fine.

"Ren, We've already received several letters announceing arrivals from women for the competition." Said his mother. "Only in China, of course, and some in Tibet..."

"Good." Ren replied.

"Don't worry, we'll kick all the ugly ones out as soon as I see them." Yu'an said.

"Let us hope we have the same taste, father." Len said.

"I'll test their capablities of having a match with Pai Long." Jun piped in. "No one without strength will get to your choosing."

"Don't go easy on them." Len told her as if it was all that mattered.

"Hm." Jun nodded happily in agreement.

"You seem excitted, darling." Jun's mother looked at her and Jun smiled back.

"Of course. I'll soon have a beautiful sister in law to show around!" Jun said.

_At least she's happy...._ Ren thought. Ren wasn't hungry, but he always ate even if he wasn't because it helped him look less suspisious when he was unhappy about something. But he couldn't help but eat a little slower. Usually, Ren was never left alone with En at the table. He was almost always tied with Jun on excusing himself.

Today the father and son were the last at the table. "You're slow today, Ren!" En said loudly.

"I feel sick, so stick it, old man. I still did all my training today just as well. I'm entitled to a little slow eating."

"You don't have to eat everything. I won't let it go to waist. The servants can have it!" Yu`an said. Len shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. I want to eat. I'm just having difficulty." This was said rather sadly for him, and En gave him a look of small concern.

"Oh?" En asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not." Ren said. They were slient for a long time. _Father_....Ren thought to himself. I_ don't want a woman. I love Lyserg....._ "Father?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be...married." Ren said slowly, but for some reason he couldn't say "to a woman" like he wanted to.

"What?!"

Ren realized his stupid move now and corrected it. "I have the Shaman Fight coming up again soon."

"We don't know when it will be!"

"Father, I shouldn't be concentrating on this!" Ren argued.

"It's still my choice when you marry! This isn't a Tao ideal, it's a Shaman ideal!"

"I know that!" Ren rose from his chair now to face his father. "I am not so dence as you seem to think! I have to concentrate! I can't be sitting here pointing out who's eyes and breasts are big enough for me!"

"Eyes and breast? Hey! We do have the same tastes!"

"I like small breasts." Ren said stubornly, crossing his arms in a challenge. _Or none at all, perferably...._

"Oh. I'll keep that in mind." En said. "Listen, Ren, this will take you but two minutes."

"Oh, please!"

"I mean it! My sisters and mother did all the work for me. Shamanic ability, pride, honor, courage, housekeeping and servantkeeping skills...all of this was tested. Your gradfather picked four of the most beautiful young girls and they stood before me. I saw your mother had the greatest breasts and most beautifully shaped eyes and I picked her. See? Two minutes, or less, in my case."

"Promise." Len demanded.

"I swear!" Yu`an said easily and without hesitation.

Len sighed. He picked up his last turkey leg and took it with him.

"Hey! Say excuse me when you leave the table!" En shouted, but Len made no answer.

* * *

"Welcome to the Tao household!"

"Oh, you must be Ren's sister?"

"I am." Jun nodded sweetly at the girl. "Are you Tsuno?'

"Yes, ma'am." Tsuno said just as politely. "And I'm very determined to win this man."

Jun blushed a bit at Tsuno's straightforewardness. "Of course." They bowed to each other. "Allow me to greet the other guests. My mother will show you from here." Jun returned to the gate with Lee Pailong by her side. Tsuno didn't seem to realize he was there, but some had complimented Jun, which was bad, and some had complimented Pailong, which was good, on his build. Jun had told both parties that her brother's build was similar, and they possitively swooned.

Someone else stepped from another Tao plane that had just landed, and Jun started for a second. Could this be Lyserg? If so, it was very well done. The dress was plain, but beatiful. The color matched "her" hair and eyes perfectly. "She" held herself as a good woman would, just as Jun's mother had taught her. "She" walked with grace and ease in high heals that weren't too high.

"Welcome to the Tao household!" Jun greeted.

"Thank you." Came the polite reply, and though the voice could easily be mistaken for a girl's, it was definitely Lyserg's. They bowed to each other.

"I hope you will enjoy it here. Oh, is this your spirit?" Morphine and Lyserg both nodded. "You must be that Ms. Diethel." Jun said, inconspicuously, as they approached her mother.

"I am, thank you for inquring." Lyserg replied. He bowed to Ren's mother as well, and She bowed back.

She took Lyserg by the arm immediately. "Jun tells me you are from Britain."

"Yes, ma'am. London"

"Your history isn't as long as the Tao's." She pointed out.

"No, I'm afraid it really isn't...."

"It's really of no consequence right now. It will be tested later, but assuming your skill is as great as your beauty, there should be no problem."

"Oh, thank you ma'am!" Lyserg flushed. Morphine sat on his shoulder for a ride.

Ren's mother laughed a little. She obviously liked Lyserg very much. "Let me show you about a bit." She offered.

Jun and Pailong smiled secretly as they reached the gate again.

Rea: This is a hard pairing to get started with because it's rare! I told my friend to help me write it and we'd get more reviews, but he doesn't want to because people might mistake him for me pretending I'm talking to Ren. I think I already said this, actually...but some girls hit on him in the old account...His nick is Len... He's promised to read the reviews though. So please give us some to read! Thank you!


	3. The Dowser Known

Rea: In this one I used Morphea as well as Morphine. Just like the Len and Ren changes. I hope it's not bothering anyone! Please enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Three: The Dowser Known

"Ladies, please line up." Jun instructed. All the girls immediately obeyed her. "This list is of everyone who's academic record has been reviewed and declined. If your name is called, please leave at once." Jun said. Some of the girls groaned. "Sara Yun. Tifanny Ikko..."

Girls began to leave the hall, some crying, some screaming, some seeming to not care...more or less. Lyseg stood almost perfectly still, knowing that his name wouldn't be called even if his academics had been lower than Horo's, which they weren't. In fact they were much higher. And Jun would protect him. She cared about Len.

It was the third day of testing, and so far, Jun had conducted physicals (Just talking quietly with Lyserg for about twenty minutes while everyone else thought she was checking health) and Furioku testing. Her mother had conducted academic training the day before, and this day she was about to check the Ryoku of the spirits and fighting skills of the Shaman girls.

Though Lyserg considered himself quite weak, while competing with a load of girls not even skilled enough to try to pass the Shaman fight, he was in the higher numbers. He only hoped none of Ren's family had seen him fight except Jun. He may be recognized. Morphea was, of course, a perfectly capable spirit. He didn't have to worry about her amount of Ryoku. He smiled at her, and she beamed back. "I'm glad you're here, Morphine." He said. She snuggled against his neck.

"Now your fighting skills will be tested against each other." Ren's mother was announcing. "Should you pass, Jun will test your skills tomorrow."

"'Should you pass?'" Tsuno asked angrily from next to Lyserg. "Of course I'll pass!"

"Fight one will be Tsuno and May."

"Good! I get to show my skills right away!" Tsuno stood with May, who was shivering at her ferocious manner, to one side.

"The second match is between Carolyn and Shung."

Carolyn went towards Shung. "I hope your power is fairly strong." she challenged.

"Far above yours." Shung promised.

Lyserg cast the two teams a look that spelled "R-E-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S" After all, the he hadn't seen any of these women in the Shaman fight, though this Manny girl could have well been in the Illy 5 better than the name 'Sherona.'

"Manny will be fighting Yuna. Sen will fight Teradan in the fourth match." Jun instructed. "And Lyserg will be fighting Nami. Please get in your groups. This should bring down the fighting to at least 5 of you. The winner will fight me. The winners of that will be judged by beauty in two rounds." _Please let father see __Lyserg__ as pretty! _Jun begged in her head. "And now, please begin the first match."Lyserg had just stood next to his opponent when the first match began, and they had to clear the way.

May's spirit looked positively weak. Not only was she human, but she looked much like Eliza's build and Anna's hair color combined. Unless she also had Anna's will, she would be almost useless to May. Lyserg shook his head, trying to clear it of such thoughts. Those words had been planted by Marco. Yoh and Ren both had human spirts, and were both very powerful. _I need to think less about these things- next thing you know I'll be abondoning my own spirit for an angel! Wouldn't be the first time..._ Lyserg concentrated on the battle. Tsuno's spirit was male. He looked like an African warrior of some sort, and had some interesting tools with him. Tsuno's medium appeared to be a type of blow dart. May's medium wasn't visible.

"Please begin." Jun said, as soon as they were facing off like a Shaman fight in the middle of the a clear area in the courtyard.

Tsuno was certainly faster. She Hyo Gatied in a second and put the dart to her lips. However, May was clearly a smarter fighter. Tsuno's darts went right through everything, though they were big. Tsuno had Hyo Gatie, but May had done an oversoul with a small knife as her medium. The darts exploded after passing through the oversoul. A few people gasped at what Lyserg had viewed as obvious to begin with.

"Well of COURSE they're not average darts, but that was still a bad decision." Jun's mother said, holding her fan up to her face as she usually did. "What a fool! We tested Furioku, of course we want to fight with oversoul."

Jun smiled. "It will be easier to fight Pailong with oversoul as well." She commented, writing a bad mark next to Tsuno's name. "That was very foolish."

"Oh, I see!" Tsuno said angrily. She reversed her Hyo Gattie and used oversoul. "This is much better anyways."

"Uh, DUH!" Shouted Carolyn from the audience. Lyserg, Jun's mother and Yuna giggled at this. Manny put her head in one hand to express her displeasure with idiots.

The real fighting began immediately after oversoul was employed. Tsuno's oversoul seemed much stronger than May's, and she was faster. May was hit twice by exploding darts now that Tsuno was firing it like a gun, and she rolled back. "Damn!" Tsuno yelled. "Why don't you just die!"

Jun marked that comment down in Ren's column so he would review it later. Such a statement would surely remind him of his past self, or even Hao. Lyserg seemed to find it distasteful as well, and glared at Tsuno from above.

As soon as May began to slice at Tsuno from close up, the girl lost her long range and stopped firing. She tried running back, but May only chased her, hitting her from behind as she tried to find a suitable range. Clearly this was just like the Shaman Fight- you never knew who could win, despite numbers.

All of the sudden a window opened loudly from above. "WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THAT NOISE ABOUT?!" Ren peeked his head out, then looked down, where Jun was waiving at him with a clipboard in one hand and a sweet smile on her face. He blushed a bit.

"We're holding a Shaman match with oversoul to see who wins the right to stand before you." His mother explained smoothly. "You should watch, Ren."

"I trust your judgement." Ren lied testily.

"Ren-Sama!" several of the girls chimed in, including Tsuno and May, who waved oversouls at him. Lyserg blushed, unsure of if he should call attention to himself or not.

Jun did it for him. "Aren't they beautiful?" She asked Ren, pointing in the general direction Lyserg was standing in. Lyserg and the girls blushed.

"Some of them are." Ren said, and it wasn't all a lie. There was no logical way the one with green hair could be Lyserg, seeing as they all got physicals, but she did look like him. Ren stared dreamily at Lyserg. "Just remember to remind father I don't like big...well, you know...he'll know what you're talking about...." Ren blushed and shut the window promptly.

All the girls looked down at their breasts, and Lyerg looked down too, in imitation of them. Most of them groaned. "NO WAY!!!" at this. Two of them asked Jun if she thought they were too big.

"Worry about this test!" Said Ren's grandfather, entering and calling attention to Tsuno and May, who had begun to fight again. "And don't pause fights! I don't care if Ren's in here or not! You don't just stop!"

May nodded at the instructions as she resumed her fight. Tsuno began firing without paying any heed to Ren's grandfather.

It was all over in minutes. Neither oversoul was large, but Tsuno's constant firing won out when she got at a distance far enough.

May groaned, rubbing her head. "Just like a Shaman Match," Jun said, loud enough for them to hear her. "You loose when you loose oversoul. Tsuno is the winner. Please leave the arena now. May, you will leave. Tsuno, follow Pailong around the other side. Your match with me is tomorrow."

Tsuno nodded and walked away. May was carried out by Kionshis because she was crying so hard. Ren opened a window to yell that crying was a weakness too great for him, to Bason's embarrassment and disapproval.

"Fight two! Take your positions!" It progressed just as a Shaman Fight match might be held.

The next two fights had much more impressive oversouls, but the fourth was questionable. Sen won by very little, and Manny tied with Yuna. Carolyn won the other. It was dark by the time Lyserg was set up against Nami. Ren peeked out his window.

"Still not done? How ridiculous!"

"Ren-Sama!" A bunch of the remaining girls waved, but not Lyserg, Manny or Nami. Manny even giggled a little at them. Seeda, her spirit, looked ready to scold her.

"Ren, get back inside! How do you expect these girls to do with you hanging out the window!?" Ren's grandfather yelled at him.

"Don't tell me what to do, old man! If they can't fight they just can't fight! My watching this shouldn't effect thier performance!"

"Don't judge! That's my job, boy!"

"Shut your trap! You want to fight!?"

"I'll blow your head off!" He aimed at Ren. Most of the women gasped. Manny grinned. Lyserg sighed. Ren had warned him about this craziness.

Ren stuck his spear out the window with half his body. "Try it!"

"Len...please go inside..." Jun called up to the window. He disappeared and slammed the blinds shut. Jun sighed. "Begin fight." She said as if very tired.

The match began quickly because of Lyserg's dowsing. He thrust Morphine and the cystal forward and easily knocked the circlular weapon out of Nami's hand. She gasped and fell back. He gave her no time to start again, but wrapped the wire around the weapon and brought it to him with Morphea's help. It was over in seconds. Ren stared out of his window at the commotion and gasping, expecting to see an amazing fighter, and finally saw it.

"L-Lyserg?" He whispered. It wasn't possible, but he was there all the same. And that was Morphea next to him, just coming out of oversoul. They were both smiling. And naturally, only someone with such experience fighting in the Shaman fight could win an unproffessional match so soon and suddenly.

"I know no other who works with such things..." Bason said to Ren, refering to Lyserg's crystal dowsing weapon.

Ren flung out his window again. "YOU'RE A DOWSER?!" He yelled. Everyone stared. "I saw one in the Shaman fight." he explained. "I'm shocked such a skill was brought to my house."

"You covered nicely, Bacchumus." Bason whispered.

"Of course." Ren scolded quietly "I planned to say this all along."

"She obviously has more skill than the other girls." Ren's mother went on. "But perhaps this is because they weren't working to their full advantage."

"There's only 6 girls left, Ren!" Jun said happily.

"Well, narrow it down already!" Len snapped.

"We are, little brother!"

"Don't call me little!"

"Tomorrow's fight against Pailong should get it down!" Jun replied.

"We still have housekeeping skills to test! Then we'll have your father choose beauty." Said his mother "Those are the easiest ones!"

"If they're alive after Pailong, I'm sure it is." Len roled his eyes and shut his window. He leaned against his wall, facing his room. He tensed and tried to slow his breathing. It simply couldn't be..."How did he pass?" He whispered. "Who did the physicals, Bason?"

"Mistress Jun." Bason replied.

"Jun...could she somehow...know?"

Rea: Thank you for reading. Please review, ecspecially if you liked this chapter. I really need reviews to know I'm doing alright or what I can change.


	4. Housekeeping

Rea: Great! It's up! Sorry this is a few days late! Hope you like it!

**WARNING! **SLIGHT MENTION OF SHOTA (two little boys) IN THIS CHAPTER- ONLY A KISS! NO REAL SHOTA, ONLY A MENTION! It's an explanation of who Ren was talking about in chapter one and why he's so distant with Lyserg!

Chapter Four: Housekeeping

Pailong's fists were fast, usually. However, when tied with wire to his body, it was harder to move. He tried breaking the wire to no avail.

"Woah! How does he do that?" Manny asked Jun.

"I believe his oversoul is in the string as well. Ren told me one dowser actually beat him in their first match..." Jun told her. "Ah! Ah! Pailong! Please, stop trying to break it! I believe that girl has won!" She shouted.

"She has indeed." Pailong said. "Impressive. I wasn't going that easy either."

"You were going easy on me?" Lyserg asked. "No wonder. I'm actually quiet weak."

"That certainly sounds like Lyserg." Ren told Bason, munching and apple and staring out his window at the early morning matches. "I told you not to go easy on them!" Ren shouted at Pailong. Jun laughed.

"No one would win!" She half-joked, to Tsuno's discontent. "That was the last one, Ren! We're testing housekeeping inside, if you want to watch."

"No, the fighting was what interested me." Ren slammed his blinds for the last time.

"Is Ren a great warrior?" Tsuno asked Jun, and she nodded.

"Of course." Lyserg said. "He participated in the Shaman Fight."

"That doesn't make you any good." Manny said as Jun led them into the house to a sitting room.

"He helped defeat Hao." Lyserg added.

"Wow!" Jun said. "You certainly are knowledgeable."

"Thank you. My cousin told me." Lyserg said. "He wasn't fighting there. He just went to see."

"No one in my family fought either." Manny said, sitting down at a nice coffee table on some pillows. Everyone else sat as well.

Jun's mother entered from another room with Pailong, who had gone to fetch her. "Now, we will test all of your housekeeping skills. I trust you've all gotten to know the house?"

They nodded.

"I've divided it into sections or you. Manny-"

"Can I have the dungeon?" She joked.

Ren's mother stared. "How morbid. No. You have the grand hall and the dinning area and kitchen. Tsuno, you have the great room in the North corridor, the bedrooms there and the bathroom there. Lyserg- am I saying that right?" She asked. Lyserg shook his head. "Ly ser g..." He nodded. "You have the same, but in the South corridors. Carolyn, you have the east wing. Fay, you have the west."

"So mine's like...the center of the house?" Manny asked.

"Except the throne room, yes." Jun replied. Manny rose, but Jun stopped her. "Wait! You are in charge of all the servants there, but you must do it all from here, while sewing some beautiful pillow or blanket for Len."

Tsuno groaned. Carolyn picked up needle and thread immediately and began. Lyserg and the others began shortly afterwards. It was harder than it seemed. First, it was hard to remember exactly what to tell the servants to keep everything clean. Lyserg had done well studying his surroundings, but this was a skill taken from the Shaman Fight that many of the girls didn't seem to have. Manny was quiet good as well. Second, the sewing. Carolyn was wonderful, and had three beautifully sewed pillows before her and was starting on a blanket by the time the bathroom was cleaned. Lyserg was slow. Of course he'd seen it done, but he wasn't wonderful at it. He'd never tried. He recalled the way his mother pulled thread and did it that way. Manny stared at him a while. "Have you sewed much?" She asked.

"I've never sewed." Lyserg replied, after telling a servant exactly how to clean Jun's room. "I've only watched my mother. It's sort of hard."

"Actually, in light of that, you're doing quite well." Pailong said. Jun nodded. She was sewing his arm where Lyserg had cut in.

"Sorry about your arm." he told Pailong.

"Kyonshies don't feel pain." He said.

"Do you know how to sew, Pailong?" Manny asked. Jun wrote in Ren's column. She stared at Jun as Pailong answered her affirmative.

"I bet I can guess that kanji means Ren, and I don't know the language." Manny told her, pointing with her needle at Ren's column.

"You're one of the only ones who has noticed I'm writing notes to Len. This time I wrote that you speak to spirits as friends."

"Really? Is that somehow bad?" She asked.

"No, it's funny, though, because well..you don't seem on good terms with your own."

"Oh, I don't have one. Seeda is my father's." Manny explained.

"Len likes women who respect spirits as people." She said.

"Well, look at this one." Tsuno pointed to Lyserg's Morphine.

Jun gave her a pointed look and wrote in Ren's column again. "You're ignoring a servant, Tsuno." She said.

Tsuno glared at Jun or the sewing in her hands, which was giving her difficulty, the rest of the time. She barely passed, while Jun's mother judged Carolyn, Manny and Lyserg on easily. Fay had cleaned one of the rooms she was not given permission, as the servants had tried to trick each one at least once. She was out of the running. Lyserg's servant had complimented "her" on "her" quick thinking. She hadn't been able to fool Lyserg for a minute. He just said "That's not my room." each time.

"You'll be judged for the last times tomorrow, I think." Jun said. "By beauty. Make yourselves wonderful tonight!"

* * *

"I received this letter from Ren just before I left." Lyserg held up a small evelope. Jun jumped and turned around quickly.

"Lyserg! You scared me so much!" Jun clutched her heart with one hand and took the letter with the other.

"Sorry...it arrived by telegram so..."

Jun began to read. "Lyserg, stop. I will be married very soon. Stop. I will no loner be able to see you. Stop. My wife will be a talented shaman capable of bearing a child. Stop. I'm sure you see why you are not...adequate. Stop." June said slowly. Then she smiled suddenly. Lyerg thought this very strange. She began to read again. "Hope you find someone else. Stop. Len. Stop." Jun looked up from the letter. "Don't you think it's funny that Ren tries so hard to act detached when he's most upset about something?"

"I always thought it was a bit strange. It even bothers me a bit..." Lyerg said with a frown.

"Perhaps it wouldn't if you knew why?" Jun asked. Without pause she began to tell him. "When Ren was young, he went through severe training to become a great Shaman. He told me about your training." She said before he could respond "And it was so...simple comapred to Len's..."

"What?! I searched for that key for-"

"Coffins." Jun said, and Lyserg was still.

"What?"

"Coffins, I said. Small rooms with decaying animals...even the room with the Kishonies. These are places Father used to lock Ren up in when he was young. To dispel any fear, he would say. And to toughen him to the standard of surviving anything. All he ended up doing was making him claustrophobic and unfeeling. His training was fierce and bloody. He was taught not to feel, because feeling only hurt. When he entered the Shaman fight, he knew only how to destroy. Yoh taught that child, Ren, kindness and purity. He deeply regrets the way he's killed and destroyed. He wishes to be kind now, but he isn't entirely sure how. Ren wanted to quickly sever your relationship with this letter, though you are what he wants more in than anything. Please pay it no mind, Lyserg. Len will forever be happy in your embrace. And you can tell him I said that." Jun winked.

"...No wonder...Ren's so tough...and sexy..." Lyserg blushed a bit thinking of Ren's strength. "Jun, do you think Len will be able to open up to me more once it's permanent? The last time..." Lyserg stopped short.

Jun smiled. "If he doesn't, tell me. I'll soften him up for you. And you were saying....? Last time..." She urged on, but Lyserg was silent. She guessed easily enough. "Last time you had sex?"

Lyserg turned bright red, but nodded. "Last time..." He mumbled something "Len said...he said he loved the way I...." He mumbled something else.

Jun leaned in "Sorry, what was the last?"

"He...said...he....loved...the...way....Imadelovetohimgently." Lyerg forced out.

"Hm? You...oh! Made love to him gently!" Jun translated. "You're as bad as Len!" She laughed. "He can be sweet. You have to put him in the mood, I guess. Only you can find out, right?"

"He said he needs to provide an heir...."

"That's fine...if you don't mind stuffing your shirt full for seven months while you supposedly grow a baby." June giggled a bit, and Lyserg shook his head, smiling a bit at the thought.

"It's for a good cause. What are you going to do?" Lyserg asked.

"I'm having a test tube baby with samples of Len's sperm grown." Lyserg stared at Jun wide-eyed at this proclamation. Jun stared back. "I'm counting on you to get them, of course!" She yelled in a panic.

"Shh!"

"Sorry, you're right. We must be quiet."

"Len will understand, I'm sure." Lyserg said. "I just need to explain it to him."

"You best go to sleep, Lyserg. You'll be tired in the morning." Jun told him.

Lyserg nodded. "Thank you for everything, Jun." He hugged her and left to return to Morphine. Jun smiled at his lack of emotional distance.

"Just what you need, little brother." She said.

"So it is Master Lyserg..." Came a deep voice from the shadows. Jun jumped, placing her hand over her startled heart again. She turned to face the voice, recognizing it before she saw him.

"Oh, Bason!" She said in relief. "You scared me!"

"My apologies, Miss Jun." Bason said sincerely.

"Please don't worry about me." Jun said "Ren has noticed? I knew he would..."

"Bacchamus is really very smart." Bason said proudly. Jun giggled at his obvious devotion.

"Did he tell you to come?" Jun asked.

"Yes, but I am sure he would like to hear it from your own lips." Bason told her. "He doesn't understand how you could possibly expect him to choose a male. He would be happy, I'm sure...but I did not realize what you spoke to Lyserg about was a possibility. You can create an heir?"

"It's complicated, and immoral to some people...but Bason...I believe this child is still a person with a soul and can succeed Ren like any other child. The Great Spirit wouldn't allow such things if a human without a sould could be grown. He must look like Ren, though, and he must also be able to pass a DNA test...I talked to a biologist about this. I can't say I understand it, but he seems confident that he can do what we hope for. Please tell Len that his big sister is here for him. He must have courage, and faith in me."

"I...wish you would speak to him yourself, Mistress Jun..." Bason said. "I can tell him what you said, but your words and disposition will inspire his confidence more." Bason looked slightly uncomfortable.

Jun gave him a look of concern. "Do you think that Ren somehow has no confidence in you, Bason?"

"It isn't that he lacks confidence in me, Miss Jun..." Bason let the sentence trail off.

"I'll speak to him. Bason, you're Ren's very first spirit friend. You've been there for him for so long...it just took us a while to recognize you and Pailong as dedicated and true friends. I'm sure his confidence in you as a spirit is grand, but his confidence in you as a soul is more than you can imagine. How is it you can see Ren's happiness and his tears when they are so hidden, but you can not see his heart?"

Bason looked thoughtful as he turned to go, but Jun called him back. "Bason? Why is it that Ren is so afraid of being caught?" Bason sighed, dropping his head. He turned back to face Jun with a depressed face.

"You may have been too young, Miss Jun, but...do you remember a young servant named Yin?"

"Of course!" Jun said. "I wasn't that young when he disappeared, Bason. About eight, maybe? But even I know what 'disappeared' means in this family..."

"Master Ren cared for this boy very much." Bason told her. "And you know that he has been...tortured." Jun nodded.

"I want to know the real reason." Jun said. "What was Yin killed for, then?"

Bason shook his head. "I'm sure Bacchamus will be upset with me for telling you, Miss Jun, but I will say this...Tao's...have always liked to watch."

"Bason!" Jun whispered, knowing his meaning.

"I did not mean to speak so crudely to you, Miss Jun, but you must understand that this had a major effect on Yin's death. Master Ren...had a glimpse of this act once..."

"Oh, Ren!" Jun said "How dreadfully. He was so young, Bason..."

"It was not dreadful to him, Miss Jun. Rather he was inspired by watching. He wanted to try."

"Naturally...He is a boy...but...." Jun let the sentence trail off, then continued. "But children introduced to sex so young..."

"It was just a little kissing, Miss Jun." Bason assured her. "But still...he had feelings for Yin. Master Ren kissed him on the lips, Miss Jun...and he was caught."

"Did they kill him...in front of Ren?" Jun asked, in some pain.

"Of course...It was a deciding factor in the change that came over Bacchamus not much later...he closed his heart to such pain. He believed..."

"That no one could help being cruel." Jun finished. "I hadn't realized my brother was into such...shota..." Jun said to cheer herself.

"Miss Jun!" Bason said, waving his hands and shaking his head. "It was only a kiss!"

"Oh, Bason, it's still two young boys!"

"A kiss! A kiss!" Bason insisted, and Jun laughed.

"Lyserg, Truth or dare?"

"Oh, were you talking to me?" Lyserg put the telegram in his pocket again.

"Yah. Truth or dare."

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea, Manny....I mean, with all of us girls trying to get Len, it would be cruel to dare someone out of the game and-"

"Haven't you payed any attention?" Manny complained. "We're playing by all the right rules!"

Lyserg sighed. "Truth."

"Ah, great! I've been wanted to ask someone who cares about getting the hand of this rich Chinese snob!" Manny said. Some of the girls cast her dirty looks, and Lyserg's eyes narrowed. She had no right to judge Len from such a distance. "What would you say if you saw him tomorrow? What if you were all alone together?" Manny teased.

Lyserg smiled. He didn't need to think. His response was ready "I would say-" He began, and all the girls crowed around him. "' Master Len," Some of the girls nodded, and others seemed to think this was a strange way to call him "'I dreamed last night that I was yours. And I waited for you to come to me, but you wouldn't. So I came to you. And in my dream, you were very little like what you are now. Because I always knew who you were, and now...I can see you clearly for the first time. Not who you were, but who you are. And I dreamed you wanted me too. I never wanted to wake up but to the reality that was just like that dream."

Tsuno stared at Lyserg with a strange expression. "Seriously?" She giggled. Most of the others looked at him with admiration.

"Hmm...seems like the rest is awfully familiar when you've already called him 'Master' Len." Manny teased.

"Yes, well...A wife should be both distant and familiar. She should address her husband with respect, and honor his words. However, such a flirty response as the one I would give if I should see him is...not inappropriate for the time."

"Very romantic." Said one girl

"I feel romantic towards Len." Lyserg admitted.

More girls started to stare. "You don't even know him." Manny said.

"I don't have to." Lyserg said. "It was love at first sight." _Well...that wasn't necessarily true, but...that wasn't the question I was first asked anyways._

"You don't care about his inheritance at all?" Tsuno asked.

"Or his Shamanic power?" Carolyn added.

"Which is good too." Tsuno said, pointing at Carolyn to add to her point.

"No, it isn't like that at all. I mean, naturally, I want a Shaman. No one else would understand me at all! But he doesn't HAVE to be powerful. And I have my own inheritance. It's a large dowry." Lyserg said.

"Oh, do you think we need a good dowry?" Tsuno asked.

"I hope so." Manny added, to Seeda's annoyance. "I don't have one."

"Why are you here?" Tsuno asked Manny.

"Force." Manny replied. "Hey, maybe if I suddenly get fat, he wont' want me! Can I have that candy? Are you going to eat that?" Some of the girls stared at Manny now. Tsuno handed her a candy bar. "Anyways, don't you care about looks, girl?" Manny asked Lyserg, biting into the candy bar.

"A little, of course. But not as much as I could, I guess....fashion's important to me too, but Ren's looks, fashion, Shamanic strength, amount of money and even intelligence are great. I'm sure a lot of you are here just for those. I have a question for you girls now: Is THAT all YOU care about? Don't you care about who he is?"

"Well, no. Since there's no way to know." Carolyn said at the same time as Manny was saying "Yah. Duh."

"You girls need to look deeper than the surface if you can't tell who he is and what he's like just from looking. You didn't learn that in housekeeping 101." Lyserg said. He handed Morphea a cracker and she took it. And that was that.

Rea: Thank you for reading this! Please leave a review!


	5. En's Choice

Rea: I hope you are enjoying the story. I'm snowed in so I'm updating. Please enjoy!

Chapter Five: En's Choice

"Ren?" Jun knocked on Ren's door again and he opened it.

"Yes?" He asked grumpily. His shirt was off.

"Oh, you must be practicing Kung Foo?" Jun half asked. "Did you want to watch us sort by beauty and family ties?"

"No." Len said shortly. He tried to close the door, but ended up blushing as Jun stood in the way. "Yes...?" he asked. He didn't like to be cruel to Jun. She had always been kind to him.

"See, Len...I thought you should know...I'll always love you just the same."

Len gave her a confused and blushy look. "Uh..." he didn't get past that.

"Even if you were...different." Jun said. Len narrowed his eyes.

"Where are you going with this?" He asked.

"I just thought you should know." Now it was clear that Jun couldn't say what she wanted to without getting in some sort of trouble. And Len suddenly knew why.

"Come in." He said, and Jun stepped inside. "What is all this really about Jun?" He asked behind the closed door.

"Len," Jun whispered. "I've done something you'll like very much. Even now I can't say what, but you must pick according to the look you most like. Regardless of what everyone would expect."

"Isn't that what everyone expects?" Len asked.

Jun sighed a long sigh. "I've got to help sort."

"Jun, wait," Len said, stepping in front of her as she made to leave. "Are you protecting someone, Jun?" he whispered.

Jun nodded.

Now he had to know. Len pointed to his wrist, glancing around to make sure no one was present but Bason. He gave Jun a pointed look; one that clearly said "Dowser?"

She nodded a second time, smiling a bit wickedly for herself.

Len closed his eyes and smiled, stepping out of the way. _Dowser_. He thought. _She brought me Lyserg._

Len suddenly blushed as Jun was about to open the door, and hugged her. She paused, then hugged him back. "I was too weak to do it without you...." He admitted quietly.

"Oh, Len...I look out for you as much as I can. I will always love you."

Len let go and turned the other way so she couldn't see him. Jun opened the door and stepped out. "I know." he said, as she was leaving.

"Bacchumus....does that mean she really....?" Bason trailed off.

"Yes, Bason. She really did." Len replied.

* * *

"Jun, where have you been?" Her mother asked when she entered the room. Jun looked at the remaining girls- and Lyserg. Carolyn, Tsuno, and Manny were the only girls left. Lyserg stood next to them a little nervously. En was already examining them with a look of deep concentration. He was in his big oversoul form, and besides Lyserg, none of the remaining contestants could figure it out.

"Father hasn't eliminated anyone?" Jun asked. "I was just seeing if Len wanted to watch."

"He doesn't?" Yu'an asked. Jun shook her head. He didn't look at her. "You look apathetic, girl." He said to Manny.

"I must be the only contestant that _Doesn't_ want Tao Len as a husband." Manny pointed out. Seeda glared at her. She crossed her arms.

"Doesn't- hah!" En laughed at her. "Why are you here?"

"Parents." She replied. "But I doubt Ren would want such an unwilling bride." she hinted heavily. Tsuno and Lyserg smiled at her.

"Actually, he's pretty tough love..." En said, scratching his chin. Manny gawked at him.

"Please, father." Jun said, conserned for Manny as well as he own plans. "He doesn't want to rape anyone!"

"Right, you're right...get out of here, girl!" En said. Manny smiled, bending to get here things. The remaining contestants grinned at her and waved goodbye. One down for them. She was their best friend. "You all look happy." En told them. He examined Lyserg. "Len told me he likes small breasts. This one has a good face too. Honest."

Jun contained her laughter well enough that not even her grandfather's eye caught it. "She is pretty..." Jun said. "And look," She ran a few finger's through Lyserg's hair. "Green hair, like me. Wow....this is soft...." Her surprise was made evident. Only Pailong would know she was half acting.

"You pass." En told Lyserg. "Len needs a quiet girl like you." He examined Tsuno. "But this is still hard. See...you're a fighter....Can she fight well?" En asked Jun, pointing to Lyserg.

"She wouldn't be here if she didn't." Jun said. "Her attack is surprisingly vicious..."

"Interesting. You pass too, Tsuno...it's Tsuno, right?"

"Yes, sir." Tsuno said politely.

"Carolyn...is this the one with almost no family history?" En asked.

Jun shook her head. "Now, father, mother's ruled that out. Just judge on beauty. Carolyn has nice eyes, doesn't she?" She pointed out. Obviously she couldn't only favor Lyserg.

"Yes...yes...but...so does...what's your name?"

"Lyerg."

"I can't pronounce that." En said unhappily with a big frown. Jun sighed.

_Of cour__se__ not_. Thought Lyserg. _Everyone from Asia kept calling me Lee __se__regerg__....I need to teach Len how to __pronounce it in__ English too._

"Li-ser-ga." Jun was saying slowly to En. En nodded.

"Never mind." He said. "Carolyn, you pass too."

"Uh...you're saying that wrong too..."Carolyn said. "It's Cayr o lynne."

En stared. "Cheeky." He said. "In a whinny way. Never mind, you don't pass."

"Father!" Jun said. "Beauty only! Now, let Ren decide on his final choice. I know it's not tradition," Jun said, "But I would like to add to this- please let Ren spend a day alone with everyone so he knows for sure who he wants." Jun said to her family. Everyone stared, including a confused Pailong. _I can't be sure Len will choo__se__Lyserg__. __Lyserg__ needs time to explain how he will give Len an heir. It will be difficult for him to choo__se__ if he thinks __Lyserg__ will get caught. He probably has figured this out, and if he can't see a way...._

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother. "Why not?" She said.

"God knows I wish I would have known your mother..." Grandfather said to En.

Jun nodded. En looked indecisive for a while. "Ah...let him choose." He finally said, smuggly. "We've done our job."

Rea: Thank you for reading! I hope this wasn't too OOC because I really love vunirable Len. ^.^


	6. Calling All Shamans

A/N: I might not finish this before ALA as I had expected. I'm very sorry I haven't updated! Thank you for reading!

Chapter Six: Calling All Shamans

"Len?" Jun peeked her head into Ren's room without knocking. She heard some scrambling and the next thing Ren was standing in front of her blushing.

"Jun, what are you doing? Knock!" He said frantically.

She smiled at him. "What are you so flustered for? Do you..." She looked around and leaned into Len to whisper "Do you have a dirty magazine for gays, Len?" She asked.

He looked mortified. "What?" He said, trying to hide his embarrassment. Jun dropped it.

"We're ready to judge, Ren- but first...I need to tell you something."

"Jun, I already know and it's impossible for this to continue-"

_So he has already decided. I can change that_. She thought. "Len, everyone's decided you can spend a little time- up to a day- with any one of them you like just to make sure..."

"I only need an hour and Jun, is this some plot to get me" He dropped his voice "to choose him? What if we were caught, Jun?" He asked.

"Take Lyserg out third. " Jun said, taking Len by the arm to lead him out. Bason suddenly appeared as Len yanked his arm away and began walking down the hall.

"Bacchumus didn't want to be bothered, Mistress Jun!" Bason told her.

"I don't blame him." She giggled and Len blushed.

"Jun, don't you dare tell anyone!" He said acidly.

"Why would I do that? You'd get in trouble!"

"What happened?" Bason asked.

"Well, you don't have to be specific!" Len whispered to her, though even a whisper was loud in the high-ceilinged court they were walking through now.

"No, but...still....it's your business. Father would be happy to hear you're interested in sex, though, Len..."

"What did you do, Bacchamus?" Bason asked him, and Ren walked faster to loose them.

He burst into the hall rather quickly and was half-way to the middle of the room without thinking. He stood in front of the three remaining. "This is it?" He asked.

En nodded. "Three talented and beautiful women, wouldn't you say? Tsuno's breasts are a bit big perhaps...but there you are!"

Len blushed again and felt he had been doing that too much lately. Jun walked in, Bason floating by her side. "Jun sais I can have time with them." He said. "I need only and hour each." He said. Jun handed him a clipboard all the sudden and Tsuno scowled. "You first." He pointed at Tsuno. "I'll look at beauty later."

"Jun was right to have Len choose personality!" Said his mother. "He obviously cares about it."

Len didn't have to drag Tsuno off. She followed him quickly and willingly. They were out of the room in seconds.

"He's in a hurry." Said Ren's grandfather. "Why don't you go ahead and sit down, ladies." Lyserg and Carolyn sat down.

"He was probably training." En said proudly.

"Most definitely." Jun agreed without pause. She was turning out to be an excellent actress.

* * *

"You're Tsuno?" Len asked, consulting his column and seeing for the first time that Jun had taken important facts down for him. _I have a wonderful sister_. He thought. "Not much here about you." The stepped out into the open courtyard filled with beautifully kept trees and a nice breeze. "We won't be bothered here." he told her. "Jun wrote that you were a warrior."

"I am." Tsuno said proudly. "And my breasts are only B." She added.

Len blushed. This breast thing was really coming back to haunt him. "Still larger than needed." He insulted. "You're to be pregnant."

"They probably won't go up past a C with milk." Tsuno pointed out.

Len shook his head. "It doesn't trouble me most, Tsuno." He said.

"What is it Master Len?" She asked politely. He looked at her, smiling.

She would be wonderful if she were a man. "Just don't call me Bacchumus. Bason calls me that." Len said.

"What does it mean?"

"Young master." Len said.

"I take it you like being called master?" Tsuno said with a sly smile.

"You remind me too much of one of our kyonshie experts." Len told her. "But yes. I'll tell you what bothers me most. You ignored Pailong's soul, Tsuno. You assumed he could not be Jun's friend."

"Spirits are your friends, Master Len?" Tsuno asked.

Len's eyes grew cold and stern. "Maybe I'd marry you." He said "After you had your ass kicked by Yoh and Amidamaru." Tsno's eyes were not equally as cold, but she was obviously insulted. "Bason is my friend, yes, and more loyal than anyone else in this family besides my sister. Pailong is not just a formidable opponent, he is a good person and ally and protects Jun with his body despite past wrongs. And I could say the very same for Bason- who well should have left when I released my iron grip on him. I would have. You can get out of my sight." Len began to head back, leaving Tsuno behind. "And out of my house!" He yelled without looking back at her.

He returned to the room early, much to the surprise of the others. "Get the woman out of my house!" He demanded, and En immediately felt as if he had failed.

"It was her breasts, wasn't it?" He asked Len.

"No, father, it was not." Len replied briskly, then snapped "What are you waiting for?" heatedly at Carolyn.

"Ah! Yes, Len!" She followed him at a slight jog and Len ended up taking her by the arm and pulling her to the garden where Tsuno was just being dragged off, cursing. Carolyn looked nervous.

Len looked behind him where her eyes were fixed. "Oh, you're looking at Tsuno. Don't worry, your marks suggest no such thing will happen to you. Jun warned me about her through this." He held up the clipboard.

"Oh, her notes!"

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"This Manny seems wonderful. What happened to her?" Len asked.

Carolyn blushed a bit. "Oh, she didn't want to marry you. She was pretty too!"

Len stared at Carolyn, then began to laugh hysterically.

Carolyn giggled with him. She had a very pretty laugh. "A shame, isn't it?" She added. "She was witty."

"Witty?" Len said, truly interested. "Are you not witty?"

"I'm afraid not..." Carolyn replied sweetly.

At this point, Len looked over his notes. There had to be some reason she was not right for him, besides the fact she was female- _Wait_. He looked down on her head due to her height, then pushed her back for a better look. She was pretty attractive. He stepped back. "Turn around." He said, and she happily did a catwalk turn which reminded him of Lyserg. That's when he saw En staring out the front window. He was starting to spy. He pretended not to notice. "Carolyn?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a personal question?" He asked, an almost complete blush covering his face.

"Is this about my breast size, I'm pretty sure I'm small...But I don't mind if you stare at them a while." She said with a smile.

Len blushed further, thanking her for her cooperation.

"You're actually really shy, you know that? But strong...like a samurai." Carolyn joked. Len blushed even more, pictures of Amidamaru popping into his head.

He closed his eyes "Don't say that. I know a Samurai."

"Oh, you do? Sorry, Master Len..." Carolyn said. "I've been meaning to ask what kind of spirit you had, by the way!" She added as if she just remembered.

"He's...a Chinese Warlord."

"Hm...I've never seen one." Carolyn said.

"My sister says you have a nature spirit here." Len said, consulting the clipboard. "Mira?"

"I told her to wait in my room." She said. "She gets really possessive sometimes. She's the spirit of a lake- you know...a water nymphe."

"Powerful?" Len asked.

"Yes, very." Carolyn said proudly. "She's been my only friend for the last six years." Carolyn promptly covered her mouth, but Len reacted on instinct as well. He grabbed her hand and took it away, then realized what he'd done and let it go immediately. It dropped to her side. She smiled awkwardly.

He looked at the ground and blushed, imagining his father's big smile at the exchange. "I know the feeling." Len said. "That's all. There was no need for you to stop yourself from saying something like this. Many shamans find themselves in the same situation most of their lives."

Carolyn nodded. "I suppose you're right. I don't know any other Shamans." she looked into the sky. "This is my chance." She whispered.

Guilt stabbed Len through the heart. This girl didn't deserve what she had. She needed someone like her....and that someone was him. He thought of Lyserg. _His happiness...my happiness...Jun's worked so hard for us. _But there was no absolute reason why he shouldn't like her. His selfishness was absolute. He nodded to her, and made a decision. "I forgot something. I need to make a phone call. Can we return?" He asked.

She nodded. They headed back up to the main floor, where En was sitting like he hadn't moved. Jun looked at him with concern when she saw Carolyn walk in smiling at him. "Father, I need a short break. The last doesn't mind waiting?" Len asked. En looked at Lyserg, but Lyserg's eyes were on Len, and he shook his head.

"I don't mind waiting at all, Master Ren." He said, and Len nodded at him.

"I'll be right back." He left the room quickly.

"Bathroom, I'm sure." En said, shifting in his throne with his big oversoul. Lyserg nodded at him with a smile, but he wasn't so sure.

* * *

"I have them on the phone." The servant handed Len the phone. Jun had bought one to comunicate with Yoh and Len's other friends when she realized he would never ask himself to have one. Funny how things Jun did always got back to him in a useful way.

"Leave at once." Len said quickly, and the servant obeyed. Bason appeared in flame ball mode next to him as the phone rung.

"Bacchamus-"

"Bason, I'm really about to be embarrassed by your presence, so if you would leave..." Bason disappeared.

The phone clicked. "Funibari Hot Springs. How may I help you?"

"......................"

"Hello?"

"Ana?"

* * *

"Ren?" Ana switched the phone to her other ear. "Are you calling for Yoh? How did you get this number? This is a business line!"

"Manta gave it to Jun." Ren's voice said on the other side.

Anna glared at Manta, who scooted out of the room.

* * *

Ren heard a loud noise. "May I talk to Yoh?" He asked.

"He's taking to Horo."

"Horo's still there?" Ren said, not entirely surprised.

"He's paying. _Oh...he's paying_." Anna said dangerously. "Faust! Come fix manta! He got on my bad side again!" Ana's voice sounded far away now.

"Anna! Anna!" Ren called, trying to get her attension again.

"Don't take too long." Anna's voice said.

"For me?" Yoh asked her.

"It's Ren."

"IT's REN?" Horro and Yoh said together.

The phone made a few more noises, as if it was being picked up or taken. "Ren?"

"Yoh...." Ren found himself stuck after this word.

"What's the matter?"

"Uh...did you get your invitation to the banquet?" Ren asked. He kicked himself mentally.

"Oh, yah." Yoh said happily. "Horo got his too. Oh, and Manta. We already sent out our reply yesterday."

"Where you worried, Ren?" Horro's voice shouted faintly.

Ren took a deep breath. "Yoh, I have a problem."

"I figured this was a problem, Ren....the banquet's for your marriage. How are you feeling?"

"How did you feel when you got engaged?" Ren asked in a whisper.

Silence.

"Exacly." Ren told him. "Now, here's the problem...the real problem...my sister..." He dropped his voice to a whisper again "My sister has Lyserg here."

"WOW! REALLY?!"

"Tell me Horro can't hear this...." Ren groaned.

"He can't. So, you choose Lyserg, right Ren? We won't be conspicuous about it, but I'll have to tell the others about you and Lyserg-"

"Yoh."

"Huh?"

"It isn't fair." Ren mumbled. "It's unfair....all these girls....Carolyn...she came so far...she's kind...talented...."

* * *

"Ren....." Yoh looked at the phone. "Ok." He said when he got back on. "Listen, Ren. Do you remember what you kept saying about the Shaman fight? About how only one person can ever win it?"

"I know that, Yoh...I know what I have to do for Lyserg and I, but I need to ask...a favor."

"Go ahead."

"Tell someone you have a wife for them. Horo, Chocolove, Ryu...they're all stupid so I don't care who. She needs a Shaman, Yoh..." Ren said "She has no choice where she lives. Someone who can take care of her and who is Shamanic. Or spiritualistic or....you know..."

"Manta." Yoh suddenly said on the other line. "Want a Shamanic wife?"

"WHAT?!" Ren and Manta both yelled.

"Hm? You said you didn't care who..." Yoh told Ren.

"MANTA'S NOT A SHAMAN!"

"But he belongs here, Ren." Yoh said happily into the phone. "He belongs in the word of Shamans. And he's rich. And he's smart. He's like you, Ren...but nicer. And not as powerful. He'll understand her need for the spiritual world."

Len was silent on the phone.

* * *

"Oh, Yoh...." Manta and Yoh smiled at each other. Manta fought tears in his eyes, but shook his head really quickly. "I- I can't!"

"Sure you can." Yoh said with a smile. "Everything will work out! I bet she's really pretty!"

"It isn't that...it's just that...she's a Shaman and-"

"You're not being selfish, Manta. This is your world too."

Manta seemed frozen in happiness all the sudden. Ren was starting to wonder what was going on.

"It's true." Yoh told his friend, and the Manta gave up on fighting the tears back. "Ah...Manta...don't cry..." Yoh comforted.

* * *

"Hold that thought, Yoh...For a long time." Ren said

"Ah.....how long?" Yoh asked.

"LONG!" Ren said, and the line went dead.

Len ran back to the main room. Lyserg was still standing there with Carolyn, who was still in the running, next to him. "This one?"

"Lyserg." He said.

Len sighed. "Strange foreign name." En nodded. "Come with me, please." Lyserg followed Len almost side by side down into the courtyard.

Len whispered to him as they went "Don't let on you're male, Lyserg. My father's been at the top window spying on me." Lyserg nodded.

Len looked at the clipboard as soon as they were outside. "So...no bad marks from Jun....good ones, though. You're trilingual?" Len said with real shock.

"Huh? Yah...I speak Japanese, English and Spanish." Lyerg said. "I don't speak Spanish well, though..."

"I see." Len said. "Japanese...many of my friends speak Japanese."

"Well, Shaman fight in Tokyo." Lyersg joked.

"Witty, aren't you?" Len asked. " You are very talented. You'd never sewn before..."

"No. Jun said I did quiet well."

Len looked up a bit. En could see them, but he couldn't hear them, he was sure. "Lyserg, turn around." he said, repeating the same thing he had done with Carolyn. He definitely loved what he saw at this time. Lyserg did a slow turn around and Len blushed._ He has such grace..._ he shook his head to get himself out of it, but it didn't really work. Right in his presence like this, Len couldn't help but feel like being sexy with him. "Your spirit." Len said, deciding to call attention to her since she was giggling at Len's inability to suppress his desires.

She stopped laughing and Lyserg held out his finger for her. She sat on it. "Morphea. I'm a dowser. Remember?" At this Lyserg's lips curled up slightly. Of course he hadn't forgotten, and that was the point. Len was sure that En saw that little smile. He had very good eyesight.

"Witty." Len said again and Lyserg's smile became more full. "Do you make a habit of teasing men?" This was actually a very old line between them. Lyserg couldn't help a little laugh.

"No, Master Len." He said politely. "You're just irresistible." It was very clearly sarcasm.

"I suggest you don't do that to my father, Lyserg." Ren said, stepping closer despite his blush. "But I find it rather cute." Morphine burst into giggles again, flying behind Lyserg's shoulder and peeking her head over. "You and your spirit may go if you don't like me."

"On the contrary." Lyserg flirted. "Morphea and I find you more than worthy of attention. We like you very much, Tao Ren. Please excuse my tone...it's just I think you're very....sexy...it's hard to control such wit in front of you."

"I'm not surprised." Len said. He remembered his father and added "I was hoping for something like this. Shall we return?"

A yelp of joy was heard from two floors above, and Len glared at his father as he tried to hide. Lyserg repressed his laughter and Morphea didn't even try.

Rea: I know, cliffhanger! Sorry again about not updating!


	7. Smile

Chapter Seven: Smile

"So, have you decided?" En asked, smiling, as Len and Lyserg returned.

"Father, don't pretend you weren't watching." Len snapped back angrily. Lyserg and Carolyn smiled.

"What can I say? Tao's love to watch!" En proclaimed. Jun put her head in her hand, trying to blank out the images poor Ren must have seen when he looked on several years ago. Len was blushing.

"I've chosen." He finally said.

"Eee!" His mother let out a small squeal.

"Well, which one then, Ren?"

"Grandfather, patience. First, I must do something." Ren stepped up to both of the girls. Jun looked on curiously.

"Carolyn. Why do you want to marry me?"

This is the point in which half the family fell over. "WHAT DOES THAT MATTER?!" En screamed.

"Uh...um....you're...a shaman." She saw Len wasn't happy with this answer and added "A handsome Shaman." She glanced at Lyserg. "I see." She finally said, and it was clear she had given up.

"Then wouldn't any Shaman do?" He asked.

"No!" Carolyn shouted. Then she covered her mouth, and put her hand down again, remembering how Len had taken it away from her mouth before. "Not at all, Master Len. I need to know that my man can take care of anyone!"

"I'm rich. I can see spirits." Ren said. "Then there's just one problem I foresee..."

"Excuse me?" Carolyn asked, confused.

"The main issue I foresee is how much you really care about looks, Carolyn."

She dropped her head. "Not at all...In truth..."

"What is the point of this?" His grandfather asked. Lee shushed him. "Now the Kyonshiess are disrespecting me!" Lee shushed him again.

"In truth, Len...I don't even care if the build is good. Or the height between us is a lot or a little...or if he weighs a million-"

"Perfect." Len whispered.

"You've chosen, then?" En said excitedly.

"What if I told you, Carolyn," Len said, ignoring En. "That there was someone just like your description in Japan."

"Yoh's engaged." His mother reminded him.

"And he's not rich, mother." Jun put in. "He must be referring to someone else."

"He'll be here in a few days, and then you may make yourself known to him."

"Oh, Len!" Carolyn threw her arms around Len. "You've taken care of me despite my inadequacies!"

Len backed off blushing. "Yes, well...your only difference with Lyserg was your...size. Anyways, I...must warn you he isn't a Shaman."

"What? But-"

"He's capable of seeing spirits, but otherwise, completely normal. He was us Shaman's first friend that was not in a family of Shamans and not Shamanic himself." Ren explained.

"W-what? People like this exist?" Lyserg said with wonderful acting.

"Yes." Len smiled. Carolyn beamed.

"Oh, thank you so much! How can I repay you!?"

"You won't be put to a contest besides if he likes you, but it will be up to you. I'm simply giving you the animal. You make the kill. With that said." Len turned to Lyserg. "You will be my wife." he said.

"FINALLY!" His parents and grandfather said together. Only Jun watched Len blush as he held out his hand to Lyserg.

* * *

"Ren! Thanks for sending the plane. It's a pain getting here!" Yoh looped one arm around his shoulder and Ren blushed. Chocolove jumped off the last few steps to his plane and headed towards the party from Japan. Jun had sent him a separate flight to the airport in LA.

"I hope you have rooms prepared." Ana told Jun.

"Of course." Jun replied.

Chocolove looped his arm around Len's other shoulder and Len shoved them both off. "Get your hands off!" he said. Lyserg and his mother appeared at the front entrance, and Ren gave Chocolove a slightly panicked look.

"I called Choco about your new wife." Ana said. "He said he'd be right over. Did you mean to invite him?"

Ren nodded, knowing the true meaning of those words. "I didn't have his address, but Jun said she contacted him."

"I'll give it to you." Chocolove said. "I got a cell phone now. Want the number?"

"Give it to the servants." Ren brushed him off.

"Hey, congrats, Ren!" Horohoro said, coming off the plane with Manta, who mearly waved at Ren.

"Always a bit shy around me." Ren told Manta, and the boy shrugged.

"Next time I can pay for the plane fair you know." Manta offered.

"But it couldn't bring you all the way out here. Don't bother." Manta laughed a bit at Ren's way of saying "no thanks."

"Good to see you, Ren." Ryu said, putting his hand in the air in a hello.

"Ryu." Ren acknowledged.

"Oh, hey Bason!" Yoh and Horo were giving Bason high fives, so Len took the opportunity to introduce....reintroduce....Lyserg. Ryu goggled at him.

"This is Lyserg. My fiance'."

"Congratulations." Ana said blandly.

"Nice to meet you." Horro said, trying to hold in his giggles. Lyserg smiled back and bowed. Ryu went to get out flowers, but was quickly flatted in the idea by Ren's spear in his face.

"Oh, Master Len, you can put that away." Lyserg insisted.

Horo burst out laughing, to Len's dismay. He recovered. "Uh...she calls you 'Master?'" He covered.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Not Bacchamus?" Horo laughed again and Ren went after him with the spear. Chocolove laughed too. Lyserg smiled.

"Hardly acceptable for me to call Len by the same word a servant would. Bason may be his friend, but he's also his spirit ally. I'm his wife." Lyserg said.

"Hm. She's witty." Anna said.

"The future wife of the Shaman King." Lyserg said.

"VERY witty." Anna replied.

"You're gonna be my wife!" Horo yelled. Ren poked him.

Jun laughed. "I was just about to say the same thing." Chocolove said, disappointed.

"All right, all right. Enough excitement, then. Would everyone come inside?" En called, and the group began to file past him in twos.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. This is Carolyne." Len said as he passed by her.

Carolyn blushed as Horo and Ryu all but fell at her feet. Ryu took out the flowers. Yoh just waved. Manta stopped in his tracks. Chocolove offered her his arm to lead her inside and she took it. Len smiled at Lyserg as he heard all the commotion about her beauty behind him. "So she was that beautiful all along?" He whispered. Lyserg nodded.

"You got me. All I could see was that she wasn't you." Lyserg said, then added, to make him jealous of the girls "Even when she was changing in front of me."

Len blushed, looked slightly jealous and then realized they couldn't have seen Lyserg naked as well. That would have given everything away. "Even if she changed in front of you, I'm the only one allowed to see you with only that pendelum on."

"Len...!" Lyserg said as if appalled that Len would say such a thing. Then Ren blushed.

"Isn't it supposed to be the bride blushing?" Horo asked Chocolove.

"It's okay if he wants to blush too." Chocolove whispered back.

"Is Lyserg blushing? I can't see him."

"Her. Say her. And yes."

"I think Ren's blushing more."

"Will you two shut up?" Ana said "You're being really obvious."

* * *

Faust was smiling and holding Eliza's waist, probably remembering their own wedding. Eliza was doing the same to him. Ana was watching the wedding with her usual crossed arms. Tears were streaming down Ryu's face next to her. To make matters worse for him, Manta was in between him and Carolyn, and kept casting sweet glances each other's way. Tamao sat directly behind Faust, Chocolove behind Eliza. They were trying to watch, but Horo kept glaring at the back of Manta's head from behind Ana, or talking to Chocolove. Next to Chocolove The Iron Maden sat, her eyes fixed on the wedding with tears in her eyes. Marco was next to her, his disapproval obvious. he wasn't in any uniform. Pirka sat next to him, tears streaming despite the fact that no one she really knew well was getting married.

It was obvious that several workers of the Tao family were present. People high on the list, anyways. And the entire Tao Family was present, of course, including the Kionshies and spirits. Bason floated sniffing back tears just behind Ren, obviously proud. Pailong was suited with the family because Jun was Lyserg's Maid of Honor. Lyserg was coming up the aisle with a beautiful Chinese dress on, but it's British modifications were also apparent. Jun was just behind him. Len stood looking directly at his bride and blushing furiously. En stood a little to the right of him without his oversoul engaged.

"Yoh looks good in that suit." Ana said, and it was true. He stood just behind Len in the background in the place a best man should be. When Lyserg reached the steps and Ren clenched his fist in nervousness, Yoh placed his hand gently on his shoulder.

It was like a flow of courage. Ren put his hand out and Lyserg took it. They stood together and Yoh let his hand drop. Jun's first tears finally came down. Bason attempted to wipe his away. Lyserg smiled at Ren. Ren smiled at Lyserg nervously. En began the ceremony. Carolyn put her hand on Manta's leg to steady herself from crying for Len.

And then for the first time in a long time a true and wide smile came across Ren's face. No blush. No regrets. No going back. He loved Lyserg. He knew it as he said those words for the first time. "Lyserg, I love you." This time it was Lyserg blushing.


	8. Fullfilled

Rea: Sorry this is late! It gave me sooooo much trouble! I was doing the lemon on the document manager and that was the worst mistake! It wouldn't save- said I was logged out already, and I had to do it all over again!!!!!! I was so frustrated! Well, it's up now. Please enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Fullfilled

"Lyseregeg- I love you!" Horo imitated, and Ren swipped at him, blushing.

"You're saying it wrong anyways!"

"Lyserg eg eg." Yoh said, trying to pronounce the English word properly.

"The first part was right." Lyserg sighed.

"Lyserg." Ana said simply. Manta and Carolyn clapped.

"You can pronounce all the hard words!" Yoh complained.

"I'll just have to up your training." Ana said, sipping her tea.

They were finally seated around the big banquet table layed out by the servants for the reseption. Lyserg had his hand layed out on the table so the girls could stare at the ring whenever they wanted. It was definitely beautiful. Carolyn made sure to mention it when she was talking to Manta.

"You're shorter than he cared to mention..." Carolyn was saying. Then in her characteristic way, she put her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry!"

"No! No don't be...actually people mistake me for Korokopur." Manta laughed nervously. Anything Carolyn said to him seemed to be fine so far. She was everything wonderful in his eyes. Also in Horo's...and Ryu's....it never got old for Len to see them all go after her at once.

"It was so good of you to make Master Yoh you're best man." Tamao said to Len, though she was looking at the table.

"Yo! What's up man!" Chocolove replied. Len poked his nose.

"Who else of these idiots suits the part at all?" Len challenged.

"Hey!" Horohoro and Chocolove said in unison.

"So your honey moon...." Ryu began, feeling rather jealous.

"I left that all up to Lyserg. We're leaving next week. I have no idea where to though..." Len said.

"Well, it's a secret!" Jun and Lyserg said stubbornly.

"Like I care." Len told her.

"You're getting right on producing that heir for us, and that's what matters, right Len?" En asked, but he clearly didn't really consider it a question.

Everyone stared except Carolyn, who looked around at everyone else, confused. Ren looked very angry all the sudden. "I'm sure they'll be a new heir soon." Jun assured En, passing the ham to Ren so he could mutilate it with his spear under the disguise of cutting it. Manta nodded to Ren as Carolyn got up to go to the bathroom.

"It's not impossible." He whispered. "It's called stem-"

"Jun told me." Ren said simply. "There's a more important matter." He leaned over Carolyn's seat with a wicked smile on his face. "Is she to your taste?" He asked.

Manta blushed. "I- I don't even know her!"

"Why do you need to know her?" Ana asked. "Yoh and I didn't know each other."

"It's different for me!" Manta said.

"Lyserg and I know each other well enough." Ren said. "I understand Manta, but I need a decision fast. You'll take her back to Japan with you if you think it will work out. I can't have her stay here."

"You mean we'll be apart if she doesn't come over?!" Manta said rather loudly. "Where will she stay?"

"Women aren't welcome in your house?" Ren asked.

"She can stay with us!" Horo said from across the table, overhearing the conversation.

"Kyu!" Kororo replied stubbornly, glaring at Horohoro.

"No! I have room...." Manta said quickly. "Plenty of room at my house..."

"She'll need a haunted place if she wants to practice." Ana said. "Why don't you pay for a room for her at Funibari Hot Springs?"

"Hey, there's an idea. You come over every day anyways, Manta." Yoh said, pointing his fork at Manta.

"But what's the price and what are you going to do with her?" Manta asked.

"The fare includes three meals a day and free doctor visits." Ana said with her Inn Hostess voice. "It's 17,870 yen a day. You can pay per week as well."

Manta nearly fell over.

"Is that a problem?" Ana asked.

"No, no! More than fair." Manta said. Carolyn returned.

"Manta wants you to go with him." Len told her. Now that it wasn't his marriage he was far less than shy. Manta blushed.

"Oh- uh! Yah, yah! If you...want to....you can stay with Yoh and Ana. They own an inn...a haunted inn...lots of spirits in Tokyo, by the way...." Manta stammered. He looked up at Carolyn right before she squeezed him in a tight hug. "Oh...ok." Manta said, out of breath. "I'll pay the fair...." She squeezed harder and Horo and Ryu's brows twitched in annoyance. "I'll pay...just relax...glad...you want to go."

"He's suffocating." Ana told her.

"The Surfer's eating!" Chocolove said, getting on a surfboard and on top of the table and eating a banana. Len poked his nose and he fell off. A few seconds passed and Pirka and En began to laugh. Ren slammed his spear into the table and stood to yell at Chocolove.

Jun's mother looked at her. "What strange friends Ren has." She said, slightly concerned. Jun smiled.

"Mother, I have to say- I'm just happy Ren has friends."

* * *

"Did you mean it?" Lyserg asked Ren from the bathroom, knowing the answer.

"Hm?" Len grunted, but when Lyserg peaked on him he was blushing.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Ren scowled. "I meant it." He said simply.

"Master Len, will you perhaps send out Morphine and Bason for us?" Lyserg flirted, bringing his head back into the room with his body. Len sighed.

"Bason, privacy please." Len ordered, but Morphine was already leaving. She waved at Lyserg on her way out. He waved back with a wink.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Len asked, mostly because he had been waiting for Lyserg with an aching and not yet rock hard member for at least 20 minutes. He had changed into his baggy pants and striped his chest bare for his lover and was now attempting to look nonchalant by pretending to read a book entitled "The Twenty Most Influential People of British Decent" that Lyserg had brought along. It wasn't really that Len didn't like to read, because he did, and that was part of the reason he was so knowledgeable; but he was getting impatient. And he needed relief somehow.

"Hm?" Lyserg replied, mimicking what Ren did when he didn't want to answer a question.

Ren looked up, though he couldn't see Lyserg as long as he was in the bathroom and Len wasn't. "What are you doing? It's taking you forever!" He said angrily.

Lyserg sauntered out suddenly and swung around one side of the door by his arm in a very expert pole-dancing move. It set the mood perfectly. Ren stared. Lyserg was actually wearing langere'. Not that it didn't suit his style- he'd have to crossdress at least until En finally croaked. Ren shifted so he wasn't interfering with the blood flow to his suddenly rigid erection. He blinked stupidly at Lyserg's soft green Chinese silk outfit. It stopped just below the point where it stuck out a little- obviously a result of Lyserg's own erection. The front was very low cut, and Len could just see his "wife's" sensitive buds pushing the silk up a little. It was obviously all he had on.

"W..........where'd you get that?" Len said, after swallowing so he could talk.

"Jun bought me a huge set of them- she suggested this one for tonight." Lyserg batted his cute big eyes as Len promised to himself to kiss his sister on the cheek in public. "Consider it her...wedding gift." Lyserg flirted. He did a short twirl for Ren, and the dark-haired Shaman had to shift again to keep from cumming as the silk lifted ever so gently to show off Lyserg's erection and stomach.

Len set the book on the bedside table, for Lyserg was coming slowly over to him now, teasing and tantalizing as well as he could, and showing off every now in then with a half-turn. Ren silently wished he could be that erotic, but Lyserg was braver than him in bed most of the time. The only thing he would insist on was having top, and Lyserg taught the rest. His mind went into overdrive when Lyserg teased him, but as soon as the pants were off, he lost his nerve and his thoughts at lustful domination would leave him. Len swallowed again, and his shocked, submissive look suddenly turned a bit playfully vicious.

Lyserg stopped showing off. "This is the end, Lyserg." Len said, getting off the bed. "You're mine now, and I can do whatever I want. I can do what I love...without fail. You're gentle- and it's true, that's what I like, but Lyserg...." Ren circled him once, then leaned in to whisper. "You're gentle nature is my ally. Because I'm about to get a little rough."

Lyserg shivered. "Master Len," he purred seductively, but Ren wouldn't have that. He put on finger to Lyserg's lips to stop him.

"Bend over the bed." Ren instructed. It was positively the dirties order he had ever given Lyserg, and it shocked him into immediate submission. He obeyed, putting his hands on the large bed to bend over. Ren stood back and watched the silk rise over Lyserg's entrance, teasing him. He let slip a little mummer of contentment- "Mmmmm"- and Lyserg looked back at him over his shoulder.

"No." Len corrected. "Face front." Lyserg smiled as he obeyed. Len stepped forward and began to trace little circles around Lyerg's tight hole with his finger. The boy gasped and moaned a little. Len gave a new command. "Show me how much you like it. Show me how much you want that sweet release."

Lyserg moaned loudly as he began to rub against the sheets with his body, harder and faster than Len deemed necessary. "Good." He said, "Stop." Lyserg groaned as he obeyed this time. Len leaned over and licked a smooth trail up Lyserg's crack and the boy thrust into the sheets below him. Len pulled his body away from the bed so he couldn't pleasure himself further and Lyserg nearly collapsed.

"No, no!" He pleaded "I can't stand!" Len merely flipped him over and layed him out on the bed. He let Lyserg lay face up a while, marveling at Len's strength, before he moved in again.

"You can't stand? Can you strip me?" Ren teased. Lyserg's little fingers tugged the ties in his pants and stripped him effectively. Ren smiled, pleased. "Good, then. Why don't you pull that little dress down so I can make good use of that beautiful body?" he asked.

Lyserg pulled on the waist of the langere' and it slipped off his shoulders and onto his stomach. Len shivered in anticipation, staring at his boy's erect nipples. He tweaked one gently and Lyserg looked like he'd cum. It was always a sensitive spot for him.

Len felt positively powerful. He hadn't initiated anything like this before, and the only thing he _had_ ever initiated was just a little kiss. And that gave him a thought. He leaned over Lyserg, carefull not to touch his heated and sensitive body until he reached his target. He brushed Lyserg's lips and licked the bottom. The sigh of content was well worth his patients. Now Len kissed Lyserg gently, feeling the response fully.

He felt Lyserg fully succumb to him, moaning hard as Ren moved his tongue around in his mouth and sucked his bottom lip, until Len released him just as forcefully as he had claimed him. Lyserg's eyes batted open, clearly a little upset with the loss of contact. The kiss had been both romantic and sensual. But Ren was moving on. His hand was suddenly caressing Lyserg gently around his erection. "Oh! OH!" Lyserg screamed as Ren's hand moved slowly over his sex. He began to stroke his lover consistently, watching him thrash around at the pleasure Ren had never before been brave enough to give him. He slipped the langerie out from under him and let it drop to the floor with his own clothing.

"Can't you kiss me more, Master Ren?" Lyserg begged, trying for innocent and cute this time. Ren bought right into it. He sucked Lyserg's bottom lip sexually, rubbing his member against Lyserg's, and listening to his moans as he kissed him again.

"Get up on the bed better." Len demanded suddenly. He let him adjust onto the silk sheets before adding "And turn around again." Ren got up as Lyserg turned again, but before he could lay flat Len had both hands on his hips, holding them with all his strength so that he couldn't move. As soon as he flet Len's hands holding him in an iron grip, Lyserg's arms gave way and he layed his head to the side on the bed. This is what Ren loved. Watching his submission...his inability to deal with the sexual when so many times it was Ren himself that had not been able to handle his sexuality.

Len licked a little trail through Lyserg's legs, and his lover maoned, half screaming. Ren chuckled a little at his reaction. He watched Lyserg's face as he pushed a finger in slowly, teasing him unbearably. Lyserg lifted his hips at the pushed another finger in gently, holding Lyserg down already. This time Lyserg intelligently wiggled to get the most out of it, and Len sighed at his misfortune. Why did Lyserg have to know already just how to evade his control?

"Stay still." He said this time. Lyserg smiled a little and Len moved another finger inside him. Lyserg shivered, but kept from moving. "Hmm...good job." Ren said. Lyserg giggled, feeling a bit silly. Len wiggled his fingers and Lyserg cried out, loosing feeling in his legs. He collapsed, forcibly removing Ren's fingers. The dark-haired Shaman loved it. "I'm moving in now."

"I'm ready." Lyserg gasped.

"You look it." Ren replied. He leaned in a bit and held up Lyserg's hips to enter. He forced slightly and Lyserg made a small noise of pain was he went inside that was quickly softened by a moan of pleasure. Ren realized he had adapted and thrust forward, holding Lyserg so he wouldn't collapse.

Ren had nearly fallen by the second thrust. Never had he and Lyserg made love quite like this. This was not, of course, the first time they had used this position, but as his coach Lyserg was much less needy. Now he was laying in perfect need for Ren to use however he pleased. It made him want Lyserg even more. His own need was heightened as he thrust in and watched his lover moan and scream, moving beneath him passionately.

Suddenly he stopped, pulling out to avoid cumming or collapsing. "Get farther up on the bed." He demanded. Lyserg enjoyed being suddenly told what to do. He crawled up onto the bed better. Ren pushed his midsection, causing him to fall over and face him. And he suddenly felt it necessary to crawl on top on Lyserg, touching everything perfectly and barely holding his weight off of Lyserg with his arms on either side of him. Their member's rubbed together gently and Lyserg cried out, closing his eyes in pleasure. Len's chest touched down on Lyserg's and they could feel each other's heated breathing. Ren breathed warm air onto Lyserg's neck purposefully as his head was thrust back. He rubbed against him again. Lyserg couldn't contain his screams.

Ren smiled as he took his body away from Lyserg's and his lover moaned at the loss. "Why did you stop and pull out, Ren?" he asked.

"I was too close." Ren said in Chinese, blushing a bit, but avoiding a good deal of the embarrassment. Lyserg couldn't understand him if he spoke Chinese.

"W-what?" Lyserg said, intensely heated by the flow of foreign words.

Ren's smiled turned wicked quite quickly. "You like this?" He asked in Chinese.

Lyserg moaned. "Oh, Ren..."

"You do." Ren continued in his language. He held down Lyserg's hands while holding them in his own as he positioned himself to tease Lyserg. He gently stoked Lyserg's little hole with his sex until Lyserg thrust up hard. He moved the tip in and let him feel it alone before entering all the way to the base. Lyserg thrust down as best as he could, but Ren let go of his hands to force him into place. "Don't move so much." he said in Chinese.

Lyserg thrust again. "I'm telling you not to move." Ren said, just to speak and let his lover enjoy his voice. After all, as long as he spoke this way, Lyserg couldn't really understand him. "Hmmm...." He hummed sweetly, looking over Lyserg's body. "You're hard, love." Len cooed.

"Oh, god, stop doing that! I love it, I love it!"

"Then why would I stop?" Ren asked.

"Oh, I love the way you talk it that- what is that-? Ren! Ren!" Lyserg gasped as Ren's hand closed gently around his piece. He didn't get far. Lyserg was cumming onto Ren's chest and sheets. He thrashed around, screaming his name.

It wasn't long before Ren was emptying into his lover, driven crazy by the sudden contractions around his sex. He cursed gently in Chinese, the opposite of Lyserg's screaming fit of pleasure.

Pulling out to lay next to Lyserg on the bed, Ren blushed in pleasure this time. He closed his eyes, riding his high and listening to Lyserg's satisfied panting. It was silent for a while.

"Mandarin. Who knew your voice was so beautiful like that..."

"You like it?" Ren asked, but he didn't really need an answer. "Next time I'll do Japanese- Or a different Chinese dialect...." He teased.

Lyserg smiled. "Not Japanese, I'll know what you're saying."

"And then it won't be-"

"No, I'll always be excited by you." Lyserg said sweetly, stealing a kiss when Ren wasn't paying much attention. It woke him up a bit. "Was it true, what you said to me?" Lyserg continued.

"Of course...I..." Ren didn't need to suppresse a blush this time. "I do love you." Lyserg smiled. They turned to face each other and Lyserg snuggled into Ren's chest. It was getting easier and easier to say formerly embarrassing things to him. _Mabye...because it's true?_ Ren thought.

The End

Rea: Haha. I know the end of the story before the lemon comes in is very cut off, but please just use your imagination. Same with the little scene after the lemon. It's supposed to be that way. I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter was lacking inspiration, so I hope it wasn't bad. Please review for the last time!

Len: Rea, I come only to say that your Chocolove jokes are amazing, so you must be really dumb.

Rea: OMG! Everyone my counterpart, Len! He said someting on this! You said you weren't reading it!


End file.
